Twicrossed Rewrite
by bella swan the knight rider
Summary: Bella has a different destiny (adopted from fireswordAl)
1. Chapter 1

**As usual I own nothing but the plot.**

 **Also I must thank fireswordAL for allowing me to rewrite this story.**

He was there in my dreams and his voice echoed though my head. My palms felt slick and my breath was hitched as he said goodbye and walked away.

I screamed at him trying to tell him to wait but it was no use. Much fingers clutched air and I fell into a dark hole of pain and loss. There was a roar and I will was lifted up into the light on a noble beast, he was a green Dragon.

We clawed though the air roaring with delight. My sorrow was swept away by the vast power of the dragon's mind.

I sat up quickly holding my hand to my head wondering where that dream came from. I never dreamed I was being lifted into the sky. There was still a deep pain in my heart. I stared out the window at the snow. It was December. Almost 3 months since Edward left.

I curl into a ball eradicating everything else and I'm reminded of his kisses and voice.

I got up from the bed and got dressed. I decided to take a stroll through the woods. It might be might take my mind off things. I could visit Jacob later. My day didn't have to be too bad.

I walk outside and through the trees. The sky was light as I trailed much fingers over moist branches. I stopped in a small area clear of trees and my heart stopped.

This is was the place he said goodbye. I wanted to curl up on the ground and sob. There was a large booming sound and the ground erupted sending me back into a tree.

All was silent. With a groan I got up and looked at the smoking hole in the middle of the area. I cocked my head. I peered down into the hole.

There, nestled I'm the soil was a green dragon's egg.


	2. Chapter 2

I touched the stone. It was so pretty. I picked it up and the stone vibrated. With a cry, I dropped it on the ground. The stone moved and wobbled. There was a crack and then more cracks until something poped out of the hollow shell.

It was a green Dragon. It stared at me with large green eyes. It's body was emerald green. Small leathery wings protruded from its back and it flapped. Noble too, it held it head high.

It gave a small growl and pounced on my shoelaces like a puppy. I laughed and it's head whipped round to me. Then it climbed up my shoe, pawing at my leg. I reached down to pet it's head.

There was a sharp pain going up my palm. It was as if I was holding my hands in the flames of a fire. It felt like my skin would come out. With another cry I fell to the ground, everything going black.

When I awoke the dragon was nestled against my body sleeping. As it let out breaths steam flew from its nostrils. I pet the Dragon. Nothing bad happened. I picked it up cradling it in my arms. It was almost dark outside. Charlie would be home soon.

Inside my house I raided the freezer and found raw chicken. I set it on the counter, getting a pot to cook the meat in. There was a huff and a half snap. I turned around and the Dragon was tearing at the package. When it reached the chicken it squirmed with delight. I laughed and it rumbled it's chest.

Then it lay down with a sigh. I picked it up and carried it to my bed. It curled against the quilt and slept. I watched it sleep, stroking it's scaly head. My eyes drooped and I fell asleep.

There was a crash and I opened my eyes, I had been asleep for an hour. The Dragon was still curled up against the pillow. I got up and walked to the living room. It was Charlie. "Hey dad sorry I didn't make any dinner. I got tired and fell asleep". I blushed. "It's all Bells, I'm not really hungry anyway. Someone called in and said there were bodies in a warehouse. Looks like the attacks are coming in again. Wonder if it's those wolf's..." He trailed of.

"I doubt it is dad, anyway. I'm going back to sleep". I yawned hugely and turned up the stairs. "Are you you still hanging in there Bella?". I froze and whispered "yeah dad I'm okay". I walked up the stairs and brushed my teeth before returning to my room.

The Dragon was at the window staring at the moon. I watched it and walk over. I scratched it's jaw and it sighed. I crawled back into bed and fell asleep.

When I woke up it was morning. I stretched and threw of the covers before realising. I didn't have any nightmares! Excited I got up... where was the dragon? My fear went up a level and I scouted the room lifting up clothes and checking under the bed and in the closest for it.

There were some snaps outside and I turned to the window. Standing outside was a giant green Dragon. It was massive, and it's muscles ripped though it's body. It's ivory claws were sharp and it's neck was long and curved. It's head was pointed shaped it's eyes were that of a deep green. His shade of colour was darker then when I saw him last morning.

"How did you get so big"? I whimpered opening the window. It's head stretched inside and I stroked it's hard. It hummed in it's chest. Suddenly there was a probing in my mind. It was deep and alien to me. I opened my mind and there was a deep voice. "I'm firnen and you are my rider". I concentrated and thought "I'm Bella Swan and you are my Dragon. I sensed pleasure radiating from Forden.

Then I thought," How did you get so big in 8 hours!?. She sensed amusement as Firnen said, "I am a dragon I must grow quick in order to protect those I love. A hatchling would not survive against a predator".I nodded.

My mind stayed attached to his and I didn't feel the need to sever the contact. Then Firnen said" You are my rider, so you will ride with me! Come on!" I felt sick as I climbed though the window and onto the dragons head. Is slid down it's neck and nestled myself against his back. It was between his spike in the front of me and a spike in the back of me.

Are you ready, he asked. I felt his excitement mingle with mine and I shouted "let us ride!".


	3. Chapter 3

**The next two chapters will be from my toasted vampire's story, also there will be a time skip Because this chapter takes place after the battle with the newborns.**

As the Voltutri members faded away into the distance the Cullens didn't notice Bella back away from them at which point Bella screamed into her mind "Now Firnen". A few seconds later a massive roar could be heard and when everyone looked up they saw a massive green Dragon heading their way and when they tried to move they found themselves stuck in place by an unseen force and when the Cullens tried to look for her Edward saw her nearby with a smirk on her face before being burnt to a crisp.

Meanwhile a few hours later after cleaning up her and Firnens handiwork Bella was outside the Cullens house meeting a friend of her father's "Ducky so glad you could be here on such short notice" she said finishing with a smile then knocked Palmer out with a sleeping spell and proceeded you unload the bodies from the van and put them into the house.

"Anything to get rid of a few more vampire's my dear you're lucky I was heading to a nearby crime scene and as I would love to have a chat I need to get going before Jethro thinks I've gone half way round the state and could you please wake up Mr Palmer and change his mind if you know what I mean".

After Ducky got into the van Bella said the spell to revive Palmer and alter his recollection of events smiled when she heard Ducky "moan" to his assistant about taking a wrong turn before heading off. After the van traveled out of sight she said to Firnen "Let's get this show on the road" Firnen then swooped down and said "with pleasure" then proceeded to burn the house down. Work done she and Firnen put some distance between them and the burning house and phoned the fire brigade with a disposable phone then went home acting like nothing had happened.


	4. Chapter 4

A week after the "death" and funeral of the Cullens Bella and Firnen decided to pay the Voltutri a visit travelling though the night as not to cause any problems. Once they got to the Voltutri's castle Bella cast a freezing spell then gatecrashed the leaders meeting.

After getting of Firnen Bella looked around at the carnage they caused and saw the looks of terror on the Voltutri's faces and would have laughed there and then if she was not there to kill them all.

After planting a considerable amount of c4 plastic explosive she "borrowed" from a military base and poured several cans of petrol also "borrowed" over the castle then put spells over the castle walls to protect the people from any possible debris but to let the vampires think the Voltutri were still around for good measure then got back on Firnen got to a safe distance and blew up the castle and returned to Forks before anyone realised she was missing.


	5. Chapter 5

**l've decided to end the story here and create a sequel.**

 **If you have any ideas let me know where you want the story to go**


End file.
